Sweets For Lunch
by Let Me Fall-Let Me Break
Summary: Chad can't stop thinking of hi girlfend. When they meet up for lunch will his hunger for her be satisfied.


SWEETS FOR LUNCH

Chad was rummaging around in a storage room of the rehearsal complex, looking for some old copies him and Troy's first CD. Some local charity had begged him for any extras, and he hadn't found the heart to decline. But he wasn't concentrating much on his task. He couldn't get his mind off Gabriella, his girl.

In their bed the night before, she'd turned over to him and laid her cheek on the right side of his chest. He always slept shirtless, so she'd kissed his chest and traced circles around his nipples. Then she'd lightly jabbed at his belly button with her fingertip. She'd moved her fingers down the thin line of hair that led to his groin, stopping at his boxer shorts.

All the while, he was playing with her hair and caressing her neck. He knew she wanted this foreplay to stretch into full-blown love-making. And usually it did. But on this night, he'd been distracted and not as interested. And now he couldn't remember why.

When she'd slipped her index finger under the elastic of his shorts to continue tracing the trail of hair she claimed to love so much, he'd stopped her with, "Gabriella, baby, please don't. I'm not exactly up for it tonight." He didn't want her to discover that he was barely hard.

So she had stopped then and rested her hand on his flat stomach as she still kissed his chest. He then put both arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Okay. I'll settle for the snuggling part………tonight," she said into his chest. And they fell asleep in that position.

Why, he asked himself now outside Johnny's office, didn't I just let her get into my shorts? He knew she would have gladly sucked him off, as slowly or as quickly as he desired. The memory of her wet, hot mouth made his cock twitch in his jeans now. How many times had he watched her just drink him dry?

"Davenport! You still up there?" Johnny his manager yelled at him from downstairs. "There's somebody here looking for you."

"Damn," Chad whispered. He had worn the tight jeans today with a black T-shirt. The protruding bulge he now had in front would be oh-so-obvious. "Be right there," he shouted back.

He tried to push it down with his palm, but the rigid thing was persistent. They hadn't done the nasty in three days, and his body was stressing this painful fact to him now.

He listened to Johnny chatting with his visitor and recognized the voice as Lonnie's, that girl who worked at the recording studio.

And picturing Lonnie's form did not help his hard-on at all. She looked like a Swedish beauty queen who'd never in her life done a damaging thing to her perfect body. She didn't always play with a full deck, though, he thought. But who fucks a woman's brain anyway?

He smiled to himself at this. He'd never screw Lonnie, he knew. No need to with what he had waiting for him at home. Gabriella was a wicked typhoon in bed, sometimes animalistic. He was always learning something new and exciting with her.

And he smiled again when he thought of Gabriella and Lonnie at the same time. As ferocious as Gabriella could be in the bedroom, she was twice as much so when it came to being jealous over him.

He had almost never calmed her down that night he'd spontaneously taken an old friend out to dinner while Gabriella had gone clubbing with her buddies. When Gabriella found out, she had seen it as a definite date or as Chad showing too much interest in another female, and she'd gone completely ballistic. It took him two good hours to talk her down from that one.

When he thought he had the aggressive tiger in his pants under control, he ventured downstairs. Johnny was shamelessly flirting with Lonnie.

"Hey, girl! Whassup?" he asked her as he walked behind the closest high-backed chair, hiding himself from the waist down. Just in case.

"Oh, hi, Chad!" Her eyes widened and brightened when she laid them on him, and he knew that if he wanted to……….."Here's that jacket you left at the studio last week."

Chad smiled at her because he knew she wanted him to. Hell, she'd tell her friends about it for weeks. "Thanks, Lonnie. You're the coolest. I was looking for that thing yesterday," he lied and flashed her a quick glimpse of the pearly whites.

Lonnie blushed, surprising no one in the room. "Well, here ya go……….glad to do it." Her voice was fluttery and timid. Star-struck.

Chad cocked his head towards the other room, listening to a phantom sound. "Is that?……..Yep. My cell phone……..Sorry, Lonnie. I need to run. Thanks heaps for dropping that by!" Lonnie was rewarded with one more brilliant smile, and then he dashed off. Poof.

While Johnny finished the conversation, he hurried back to kitchen, closed the door, and called Gabriella at the law firm where she worked.

"Can you break away for lunch?" he asked her.

"Oh, honey………The paperwork on the Deacon case is here, and somebody spilled something on the minutes from the Jackson case, and it's a mess you can hardly read it, and—"

"Pleeeeeease, baby. I got it bad for you right now."

She paused, and he could hear the chaotic atmosphere in the background. "Chad, it's not a good time—"

"Baby, if you want me to beg, then you got it. I'm begging. I can't wait 'til tonight to see you."

She paused again. "You want to meet up at home?"

"Unless you want me to come over there. We can lock the bathroom door."

"Oh, I get it," she said. "You just wanna hump me without even buying me lunch." She was shrewd.

"Baby, I'll buy you the goddamn Eiffel Tower if that's what you want. Now name me another boyfriend who'd do that AND beg his girl to come home at lunch just so he can make love to her."

She was silent for a moment on the other end. Enough time for his masterful charm to settle in. "All right, Chad. Just this once. It'll take me about an hour, though, to get away from here."

"See ya then. Oh, and Gabriella?"

"What now?" She was getting irritated and he could tell so he made it quick.

"I love ya, baby." Chad was sincere this time and hoped his tone reflected it.

He went by the deli and picked up some sandwiches and some chilled champagne. At home, he found their champagne bucket, filled it up with ice, and stuck the bottle in it. Then he found a suitable spot in the bedroom for it and spread a tablecloth on the bed.

Everything was set when Gabriella finally arrived. He swung an arm around her and ushered her into their bedroom where she saw found the charming little picnic spread with sandwiches on paper plates and champagne in plastic glasses.

He eased around in front of her slowly. Then, looking into her blue eyes and slightly smiling, he said, "Lunch is served."

Gabriella began to smile too. She hadn't expected this. "Chad, you're such a romantic."

"I always figure I'm not romantic enough. I don't always know how to do it right."

"Well, honey, you've done fine today………...except you're still dressed."

"What?" He looked puzzled.

"We can't have a picnic in bed wearing clothes."

As if on cue, he undressed quickly in front of her, and she began to peel her clothes off too – never taking her eyes from him. She settled onto the bed while he poured champagne.

When he sat down too, they ate their lunch and sipped champagne without saying much at all. He hoped she realized that he was feeding her first. Before humping her.

She didn't finish all of her sandwich and laid the plate on the floor. Blond hair fell across her face. As she drank more champagne, she looked down at his lap and said, "What got you so worked up?"

He glanced down too. "Thinking about fucking you."

"Ooooh, now that wasn't very romantic."

"Thinking about making love to you. Sorry."

"Just shut up."

Gabriella leaned over and poured a stream of champagne out of her cup onto his upper body. He was reclining back on one elbow, so the liquid dribbled down over his chest.

The stark chill of the liquid startled him a bit, but he didn't move. He knew her.

"You, uh, spilled some, babe," he said with a grin. "You gonna clean it up?"

"Yes, I am. Right now." She drizzled some more on him and bent over him. She put her tongue on his wet chest and licked up all the liquid she could find, still holding the glass. She sucked on his nipples, and he made a little gasping sound.

Then she poured what was left in her glass in his lap and tossed the cup aside. She got on her knees and put her mouth on his sticky-wet balls. She sucked each one individually into her mouth, licking the undersides too. He was lying flat on the bed now and groaning.

Then she slowly ran her tongue up the length of his cock and wrapped her whole mouth around the head. And sucked.

He was crying out now and sat up quickly stop her. He gently lifted her head. "Baby, I won't last long if you keep that up."

"Well, we don't exactly have all afternoon. Some us do have to get back to work you know."

"Well, then let me make you come first."

Giving him no argument, Gabriella sat back down beside him. He tenderly pushed her back on the bed and moved between her legs. Then he poured his bubbly into the swollen crevices of her vagina and lowered his mouth to lap it up.

She was aching for him, and he didn't disappoint. She mussed his already shaggy hair with her fingers while he licked the sweet champagne from her inner thighs and lips tenderly and then put the tip of his tongue on her clitoris. He made little circular motions with his tongue until she was squirming all over the bed and coming against his tongue. Her explosion was long-overdue and fiery. After her spasms died down, he quickly moved up and over her.

"I'm not done with you yet, baby," he said as he eased himself into her.

He made love to her slowly at first, kissing her face and throat, rhythmically thrusting into her. She smelled herself on his face as she returned his kisses.

But he couldn't hold out very long. His pumping got quicker and his breathing heavier until he squinted up his face in ecstasy and filled her up with his semen.

He whispered, "Jesus Christ," and then laid back down next to her. He was sweaty and breathless, and she cradled him in her arms.

"Thanks for lunch, Chad" she told him. "It was the sweetest ever."

"You're quite welcome, ma'am," he said back to her in his best quiet bedroom voice. Now I didn't want you her just for this." He reached down and grabbed his pants off the floor and dug in the pocket pulling out a ring box.

"OMG OMG OMG." Gabriella yelled.

"Gabriella Montez will you please drop that lame ass last name or at least hyphenate it and become my wife. Please Gabriella? I love you." Chad asked Gabriella. He opened the ring box and Gabriella found a three stone princess cut diamond ring set in White gold.

"Yes Chad. Yes. A billion times yes." Gabriella kissed Chad and smiled. "To hell with work we have some celebrating to do." Gabriella said rolling over to straddle Chad's lap.


End file.
